


【伉俪】总裁看这里（4）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】总裁看这里（4）

林在范只是静默地看着他，在朴珍荣垂下头想结束这荒唐的一切，险些眼泪决堤的前一秒，林在范拉住了他的手，抬头吻住了朴珍荣一直因不安紧咬着嘴唇。

过分温柔地用舌尖慢慢描绘着朴珍荣的唇形，咬了咬他的下唇，在他张嘴时湿滑的舌头伸进了他的口腔，勾着他的舌头纠缠着。

一旦开始，便是无法停止的缠绵。

唇舌交缠中，朴珍荣抓着林在范衣服的手伸向他身下的性器，隔着蹭布料感受到手中的巨物愈发变硬，耳边彼此的呼吸越来越粗重。

跌跌撞撞地拥吻着从书房到了卧室，本就不多的衣服在被压在床上时已经不知踪影。  
朴珍荣伸手将林在范拉下来接吻，其实嘴唇已经有些发麻，但仍不知疲倦地索吻，像是想以此来宽慰内心那个声音说的 这仅仅是场无关感情的缠绵。

林在范一只手揉捏着他一边的乳首，被堵住的呻吟声断断续续流露出来，拉着朴珍荣的一只手覆在自己已经硬挺的性器上。

朴珍荣白皙骨节分明的手攥着粗大的性器，拇指蹭过铃口，揉捏着两边的囊袋，有技巧地撸动着，不得不说从视觉上就能让人难以忍耐。  
林在范粗重的喘息喷洒在朴珍荣脖颈出，俯身吻着他的耳侧到脖子，舌尖在耳蜗打转，朴珍荣怕痒地缩了缩，脖颈被留下一个个大大小小的印记，又移到胸口处啃咬着已经有些红肿的乳头，手上揉搓着朴珍荣挺翘的臀瓣。

 

“嗯…啊……别咬……”

 

林在范闻言轻笑一声放过了已经布满牙印的乳头，从床头柜拿出管润滑剂，挤在手上，探向朴珍荣的后穴。手指按压着穴口的褶皱处，慢慢伸进了一根手指，温暖的软肉瞬间裹住进入的手指，曲着手指来回抠弄。

“啊啊……嗯…林…林总裁……很有经验？”

“可能是无师自通。”说着又伸进一根手指。润滑剂的作用下，两根手指在后穴毫无阻碍地抽插着，越来越清晰的水声让人面红耳赤。

后穴的刺激下朴珍荣小腹前颤巍巍挺立着的性器前端在没有任何抚慰下慢慢滴着水，嘴里发出的呻吟声愈发得妩媚，舒服得快要握不住手中的巨物。

“啊啊…别……别碰那……再快点儿……老板…你……你技术这么好啊……你觉得我……啊……满足你炮友的标准吗……”

林在范看着身下的人明明已经被情欲支配却还是一副嘴硬想要撩人的样子觉得一阵心痒，伸手揉捏了一下他的耳朵，吻了吻他盛满情欲漂亮的眼睛，“当然满足。”

后穴不知不觉塞进了三根手指，抽插的速度越来越快，有意无意蹭过敏感点的快感堆积得让朴珍荣扣着林在范的肩膀留下几道抓痕后射了出来。

 

林在范抹了一把星星点点落在腰腹的白浊，伸到朴珍荣嘴边，动了情的人无意识地伸出粉嫩的小舌吸吮着他的指尖。林在范瞬间觉得气血往一个地方涌，将人翻了个身让他跪趴在床上，这个姿势将后穴一览无遗地暴露在林在范眼前，扩张过的穴口被弄得柔软湿润，林在范只是看着没有动作，涌上来的空虚感逼得朴珍荣有些难耐，感觉到被身后的人注视着，莫名涌上来的羞耻感致使朴珍荣将头埋在被子里，嘴硬地朝林在范喊道，“要做就快做！……啊啊……慢点儿……唔…好烫……”

 

林在范突如其来进入后又开始大开大合的动作起来，被湿热的后穴包裹的紧致感让他头皮发麻，抽插的动作愈发得猛烈。

“到底快点儿还是慢点儿？”

 

“嗯……啊哈……快…快点儿…林…林在范……你…好大……好…好舒服……”

后穴刚开始被撑开轻微的不适感也被填满的快感所代替。仰着的漂亮的脖颈，腰背的线条，被情欲激得红扑扑的精致的小脸儿，动情的呻吟声，对于他来说无一不是最好的催情剂。  
俯身抱住已经被情欲逼迫到理智所剩无几的朴珍荣，舌头色情地舔着他的耳廓，手上恶劣的捏着已经红肿发疼的乳首，敏感得紧紧是轻微的触碰就足以让朴珍荣抖着身体连带着绞紧后穴。  
堆积的快感让朴珍荣有些头脑发蒙，硬是逼得他眼角泛红，断断续续地话不经过大脑地就说出了口，

“…林在范……你…觉得我操着……舒…舒服吗……嗯?……”

林在范没有回答，只是专心地满足着拥着的人，一只手撸动着朴珍荣快要射了的性器，一边不断顶弄着他的敏感点。

“啊啊……你……你知道…我真的……想被你操想了……想了好久……你是不是…也觉得……觉得我特别下贱……啊啊啊……”

林在范突然加快速度，一下一下都重重地顶在他的敏感点上，朴珍荣控制不住向前倾着身子抖着射了出来。刚刚射过的身体敏感得不成样子，林在范未等他缓过来，不管不顾地又动作了起来，搂抱着哼哼唧唧的人，

“没有，从没这么想过。”

 

伸手抚摸着朴珍荣身上的敏感点，又发狠地操弄着怀里的人，喘息声混着呻吟充斥了整个房间。

 

“那……啊啊啊……你…慢点儿……那我…喜欢你这么多年……你……你就没……没有过一丝一毫的喜欢我吗？……我……我死皮赖脸地赖着你这么多年……歇斯底里地说了多少次我爱你……你……你如果真的不动心……你倒是……告诉……告诉我啊……”

朴珍荣说着突然哽咽起来，刚刚还无所顾忌地呻吟现在却死咬着嘴唇不啃哭出声，像是受伤了的猫儿一样，独自消化着疼痛。

林在范捏着朴珍荣的下巴，将人转过来，吻住了他的唇，掺杂着呻吟的哭泣声被一同淹没在这夹杂着多重情绪和千言万语的吻里。

 

动心过，在过去漫长的岁月里，林在范实实在在地感受到过对朴珍荣的动心。或许就如同朴珍荣所说的，缠着赖了他这么多年，陪伴也好，纠缠也罢，总归是在他心中留下了浓墨重彩又深刻的一笔。或许是醒悟的太晚，直到朴珍荣抽离他世界的那两年，直到他再次出现在自己的眼前才明白这段感情，才会将这一切推迟到现在。

林在范松开朴珍荣红肿的嘴唇，看向他湿漉漉的眼睛，“动心过。”

 

“林…林在范……你就是个木头…傻子…王八蛋……别……那儿…太激烈了啊啊……”

 

朴珍荣哭得断断续续的，又被情欲折磨得有些忍不住摆动臀部，收缩着后穴，配合着林在范的动作，肠道包裹着性器在他抽出时恋恋不舍得吸附他，快感直冲大脑，林在范有些红了眼得掐着他的腰快速操干着，囊袋拍打着臀部红了一片格外显眼，过于猛烈的动作使得朴珍荣手脚发软一下趴在床上，林在范随着他压在他身上。

“嗯啊……你……你快点儿……啊啊啊……太……太深了……太快了……呜呜林在范……哈啊……”  
朴珍荣张着小嘴，津液顺着下巴洇湿了床单，林在范九浅一深地抽插，前端狠狠地顶弄着深处的软肉，让他蹭着床单本就要射的性器又吐出一股精液。

林在范轻笑着，感受着高潮着的人后穴紧致的快感，从后握住他的手，十指相扣，“是你说快点儿的。”

身下的人边哭边叫床，委屈巴巴的样子林在范觉得却听出几分媚意，将人拉起来面对面抱在怀里，啃咬着他已经布满又红又紫的吻痕的胸口，朴珍荣抽抽搭搭地抱着他，手指插进他的发间，小舌头舔吻着他的脖颈，赌气般地也留下些许痕迹，又含住林在范的耳垂吸嚅着。

“嗯啊……林在范…用力操我……我还要……我要你的下面那根操我……快点儿……操……操得我合不拢腿也好……随便怎样……反正…反正明天休假吧……”

脖颈间湿润的触感，耳边奶声奶气的声音，林在范倒吸一口凉气，掐着他的细腰毫无想法地操干着身上的人。在床上对这个小浪货，心疼都是多余的。

“啊啊啊…好大……好涨……呜呜林在范……”

不得不说朴珍荣意乱情迷，津液流了一下巴，毫无意识求操的样子太好看了，确实很想就这么压着他干到天亮。

“舒服吗，这么喜欢呢？嗯？”

“呜呜…啊…喜欢……舒服……好爽……太深了……啊啊……不行了……射…射不出东西了……”

身后的小穴已经红肿，但内壁仍不断地吸吮着粗大的性器，想停下来但身体里叫嚣着的欲望一直想被填满，朴珍荣的嗓子喊得有些哑了，只剩断断续续嗯嗯啊啊单音节的呻吟。

高度性爱让朴珍荣挺了挺腰却只射出些清液，林在范临近射精扣着他的肩顶弄着喘着粗气射在了深处。朴珍荣累的抬不起手没有任何力气地趴在床上，后穴淫乱不堪，精液混着肠液润滑剂一并流出，穴口一张一合可怜得含不住任何东西。

偌大的房间里只剩下情事后的喘息声，一屋子淫靡的气息无一不提醒着朴珍荣，他确确实实和林在范上床了，累得丧失思考能力的人迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，恍惚觉得被抱去清理，努了努嘴想说些什么，但又歪过头靠在林在范的肩膀睡着了。

 

午后充足的阳光洒在床上，只把脸露在外面的人眯了眯眼，缓了缓才勉强睁开眼，环视了一圈毫无任何欢爱痕迹的房间，只有浑身的酸痛和遍布全身的吻痕证明着昨天的一切是真实发生了。

朴珍荣看着自己从脖颈蔓延致腰侧泛红的吻痕，低声骂了句，“衣冠禽兽。”  
随便套了一件白衬衫，扶着自己快断了的腰在房间转了一圈也没找到昨晚的另一个当事人，喝了口桌上留给他的牛奶咂了咂嘴，内心得出林在范拔吊无情拍拍屁股自己去上班了的这个结论。

 

朴珍荣食之无味地吃着刚点的外卖，编辑了八百六十遍想发给林在范的信息，最后还是退出了界面，估摸着快到下班时间，便转而给王嘉尔发去了信息，把手机扣在了桌子上。

“我和林在范上了。”

心中默默数了几十个数，就听到了火急火燎的电话铃。

“所以你今天没来？！”电话那头王嘉尔刻意压制了声音。

“嗯。”

“听你这感觉一点儿也不开心呢，你俩床上不和谐吗？”

“……”

“难道是林在范不行？！”

“……他要是不行我今天为什么没去上班？”

“那你到底怎么回事？”

朴珍荣咬着筷子静默了几秒叹了口气，“没什么，就不清不楚的，心里别扭。”

 

和王嘉尔挂了电话，看着未动几口的外卖，拎着扔了出去，想着回去也是面对空荡荡的房子，便在外面溜达着。  
朴珍荣揉了揉因为没吃什么东西而有些疼痛的胃，记忆倒是随之浮现，隐约记得林在范在他耳边分明说了对他动心过。

 

可他怎么就这么不信呢。

 

怜悯也好，感谢也罢，总之无关爱情，朴珍荣自嘲地想了想，感觉胃部绞紧的疼痛愈发明显。

 

TBC.


End file.
